King George and the Ducky
King George and the Ducky is the 13th episode in the VeggieTales animated series. Subtitled "A lesson about... Selfishness", it does teach viewers that they must think of others before themselves. The message is conveyed through a story based on the Biblical account of David and Bathsheba from Second Samuel. It was released for the very first time on August 8th, 2000 by Everland Entertainment on VHS, on November 26th, 2002 by Warner Home Video on VHS, on May 20th, 2003 by Everland Entertainment on VHS, and on May 25th, 2004 by Warner Home Video on DVD and VHS, with the show being added as part of the VeggieTales Classics line. King George and the Ducky Once upon a time there lived a king. Like other kings, he did have a really neat castle and a lovely little kingdom. But unlike other kings, King George spent most of his time... in the bathtub! Why? Because that's where he would play with his favorite toy: his rubber ducky. But one ducky wasn't enough for King George. He did want all the duckies! Discover what does happen when this cucumber king makes a huge mistake, deciding that the most important person in the world is, well... himself! Can he learn to put others first before it's too late?!? Join Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber, and the whole VeggieTales gang as they do learn that when we are selfish, we hurt the people around us. "For whether you're a king or a kid, God does want us all to think of others first!" Don't miss all the fun in King George and the Ducky! Special Bonus Feature! Endangered Love Home media It was first released on April 11th, 2000 by Word Entertainment and on April 11th, 2000 by Lyrick Studios. On May 18th, 2004, Warner Home Video and Sony Wonder reprinted it as part of the VeggieTales Classics line. VHS 2000 Word Entertainment Release # 3-2-1 Penguins! Promo # 1998-2001 FBI Warning 2000 Lyrick Studios Release Opening # 1998-2001 Lyrick Studios Logo # 1998-2000 Big Idea Logo # Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen Teaser # Why We Do What We Do Promo # 1998-2001 FBI Warning Closing # VeggieTales Library 2000-2001 Promo 2002 HiT Entertainment/WEA Reprint Opening # 2001-2004 FBI Warning # Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie Teaser Trailer # LarryBoy and the Angry Eyebrows Trailer # 3-2-1 Penguins! Trailer # Why We Do What We Do Promo Closing # The Super Fantastic Veggie Fan Club Promo 2003 Classics Reprint Opening # 2001-2004 FBI Warning # Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie Trailer # The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment! Trailer # 2003-2005 Stay Tuned Bumper (Behind-the-scenes Variant) # Why We Do What We Do Promo (10th Anniversary Variant) Closing # Behind the Scenes Featurette # The Ballad of Little Joe Teaser (Unfinished Animation) # Moon Menace on Planet Tell-a-Lie! Trailer DVD Settings * English subtitles * 5.1 Surround and 2.0 Stereo audio Features * Audio Commentary * Behind the Scenes * How to draw (King George and his duck) * Art Gallery * Progression Reel Fun * Trivia Questions * Interactive Storybook (Madame Blueberry) * Veggie Karaoke (Endangered Love) * Castle Maze * Character Bios (The Ducky, Archibald Asparagus, Bob and Larry) * Family Fun Activities (Load Limit) * DVD-ROM Fun Previews Original 2003 Release * Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie * The Ballad of Little Joe * 3-2-1 Penguins! * 3-2-1 Penguins Videos ** Trouble on Planet Wait-Your-Turn ** The Cheating Scales of Bullamanka ** The Amazing Carnival of Complaining ** Runaway Pride at Lightstation Kilowatt ** The Doom Funnel Rescue! ** Moon Menace on Planet Tell-a-Lie! * LarryBoy: The Cartoon Adventures * The Cartoon Adventures Of Larry-Boy! Videos ** LarryBoy and the Angry Eyebrows ** Leggo My Ego! ** The Yodelnapper! ** The Good, the Bad, and the Eggly ** The Star Of Christmas * VeggieTales Classics ** Rack, Shack & Benny ** Josh and the Big Wall! ** The Toy That Saved Christmas ** King George and the Ducky ** Madame Blueberry ** Heroes of the Bible ** Jonah Sing-Along Songs and More! God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! Category:Episodes Category:2000 Category:King George And The Ducky Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2010 Category:2013